


France's got Talent?

by TheLawr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And of course baguettes, Dancing???, Its too late and I should be studying but oh lord the idea wouldnt go away, Jean Valswan, Just click on it and pray for the best, M/M, Very OOC, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawr/pseuds/TheLawr
Summary: Javert enters in France's got Talent and is captivated by the performer that proceeds him.





	France's got Talent?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackLeJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackLeJean/gifts).



> Just before you read this, I'm sorry.

Javert sighed running his hands through his hair, proceeding to gather it up into a high pony tail so it was out of the way as he began his warm up. He looked around him at the dimly lit back stage area of the arena they were holding this year’s auditions for France’s got talent, audio cables and power cords were strewn around the edges of the corridor haphazardly held down, and out of the way by duct tape. 

He could hear the muffled sounds of the crowd out in the main auditorium, and it was making his heart rate increase tenfold, but he’d been training for this moment for the last 12 years of his life and nothing was going stop him from taking it. A producer came by to tell him to go to the curtain area as he was on next after the current participant.   
He weaved his way in and out of other nerve riddled contestants until he finally made it, so he was standing in the wings of the stage, and then he felt his stomach drop. Currently on the stage was the most incredibly attractive man Javert had ever seen. His white curly hair bounced and brown eye shone, as he enthusiastically introduced himself to the judges and audience, his muscles rippling with unspoken strength under his ungodly tight shirt, which was of course coupled with the tightest pair of pants Javert had ever seen in his life, thought right now he’s not sure he really cared as it allowed his a damn good view of this man tight ass.

“Uh hi everyone, my name is Jean Valjean and today I will be uh dancing for you.” 

Oh lord it wasn’t enough that this man was unspeakably attractive he also had to be adorably awkward. Jean began to move across the stage, placed a basket at the back and then proceeded forward again till he was standing in the middle of the stage with his head bowed, as the beginning to a piece from swan lake played. Javert watched his mouth agape as Jean moved with beautiful fluidity across the stage leaping and twirling through the air as though he was flying, his beautiful face creased with concentration, and his muscles flexing with every move. Javert couldn’t help but admire the man’s technique it was exquisite. 

The performance was going amazingly until Valjean did a leap and a twirl landing near the back of the stage facing away from the audience on one knee his other leg stretched out behind him along with his arms and his head bent back to face the audience, Javert was standing opened mouthed gazing at this man when it begun. 

“I’m too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love’s going to leave me” 

Valjean’s whole demeanor changed in an instant from concentrated to downright provocative as I’m too sexy by right said fred started to play, and the crowd which was already amazed started to scream even louder. Valjean stood and pranced his way over to the basket that Javert had forgotten existed and winked before slowly bending at the hip and reaching down into the basket. 

If Javert’s view of Valjean’s ass had been good before, then he did not know what to call this, he still hadn’t recovered from the change in music, his mind was spinning, he didn’t know what to think when from out of the basket Jean pulled a baguette. Jean straightened and started strutting down closer towards the audience toying with the baguette before spreading his knees and plummeting into a slut drop, causing Javert’s head to reel. What on earth was this man doing, one moment he was soaring though the sky like a god the next he was dancing like a striper. 

Javert thought he just might pass out when Valjean’s hands began to tug at the hem of his shirt dragging it upwards as he rolled his torso and rubbed the baguette across his chest. But what proceeded next almost killed Javert. The crowd started going hysteric as Valjean continue dancing with his baguette the moves becoming more and more erotic, Valjean himself looked like he was completely lost in the dance, his eyes half lidded as he made moves that would make pornstars blush. Jean’s dance ended with him on his knees his head tilted back eyes closed with the baguette in his mouth, and a roar of applause and screaming from the audience. He quickly stood and bowed smiling while listening to the judges outstanding comments. 

Javert’s brain was going into haywire, who was this man who could go from being beautiful and elegant to downright dirty in a split moment, how could one man dance like he was from both heaven and hell. Javert was still in a daze when he felt himself being pushed on stage by the producer. He stumbled out to face the crowd and was met by raucous laughter, initially he was confused, did he look odd was there something wrong with him. It wasn’t until he looked down that he realized. He was embarrassingly and painfully hard.


End file.
